


Crawling Through The Rubble

by corinnemaree



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Roxy survives the blast to the Kingsman Estate, and realises what she wants from almost dying.





	Crawling Through The Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> 1, I'm fucking bitter as fuck for Kingsman 2 for killing off Roxy so she's no longer dead in my mind - she fucking lived, fuck that moment of the movie.  
> 2, I ship Reggsy so i'm a littleeeee bitter about what happened with Eggsy. Anyway, this is a reggsy fic and i'm sorry if you're clicking onto this expecting this just to be a fix it for Roxy but i had bitter feelings about this whole movie!  
> anyway! Enjoy!!!!!

When the missile came in, Roxy was halfway out her bedroom door. She was knocked straight into the banister as the explosion ripped through the estate. It was a rumble of things before everything came crumbling down. Managing to get down the stairs, the ground began to shake and give way. Now, Roxy knew she wasn’t the fastest runner, but her life was at stake here and she wasn’t going to be taken down like this. She was a fucking Kingsman for christ’s sake, she deserved better than a fucking missile. 

Pushing through the fear and the horrid way her shins were aching, she kept running, each step gaining less ground as the entire structure beneath the grounds was sinking and crumbling to nothing. She had to keep going or she’d be -

Her footing was lost as the ground finally caved in. She screeched as she fell, hands desperately trying to cling onto anything that would keep her from being consumed by the earth beneath her. Instead, she was knocked around by falling debris, trying desperately to stay above everything that fell around her. 

“Rox!” a voice yelled, Eggsy’s vision coming into view on her own glasses; he was frantically running to something, but she couldn’t focus on him right now. As she kept moving, Roxy knew one thing; she wasn’t going to get to safe ground. Her only hope now was to be crushed by something that wasn’t going to suffocate her on the impact. But she also knew she couldn’t keep still; she had to get as close to the edge of the disaster as possible. Clammering her way to the safest area, she felt herself sink further down and there was no ground to cling to. She was dragged to the depths of crumbling earth. 

Roxy didn’t remember falling asleep. Because she didn’t. She was knocked out. And was waking with a start, shouting and pleading. Roxy tried to open her eyes, however, her body was fighting her, wishing to remain in a slumber until everything stopped. 

“Rox are you there?” she heard Eggsy’s voice again, the pestering of his voice was what rowd her. She had to get up. She had to move. 

“Eggsy?” she asked, but when her vision cleared, her glasses told her why he wasn’t responding and only calling out; they were damaged, transmitting nothing, but receiving everything. “Move it, Lancelot. Move,” she told herself, the crushing weight of rubble upon her. Pushing up on the hard stones, tossing them aside, and seeing a small path she could squeeze through before she got to the surface. 

The sigh that left her breast was so welcome, the joy of freedom within her grasp was everything she needed. As she tried to rise, however, was when the problems occurred. She was pinned to the floor, and not the normal: ‘oh you’re still trapped underneath something’, it was a full on ‘there is something in your body and it’s causing you pain, so you’re fucked if you think you’re moving’ kind of deals. 

Looking down at her left side, she saw what it was; an iron rod had pierced her left side on impact with the ground, going through her back through her stomach. Across her belly, there was a patch of blood staining her shirt. Touching it, the wet fabric told her that she hadn’t been trapped for very long but there was enough there to cause some alarm. She didn’t know how much consciousness she had left, but she had to use it for good. 

The iron rod was stuck in her side kept her pinned. Fuck. Roxy couldn’t stay there, sher had to keep moving and she had to make sure everyone was okay. Watch. She still had her watch. Turning the watch to the small laser, she aimed it at the base of where the iron connected to other rubble. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her body telling her that it was straining, but she didn’t care; she wasn’t dying there. She wasn’t going to die there. She’d already worried Eggsy enough, she had to make it out of this. The rod came free and without restraint, Roxy bellowed out in pain, the hard snap of the rob rippling through her body in a shockwave. No matter how much training she had, nothing could have prepared roxy for that amount of pain. 

Her hands shook as she gripped the metal, the cold iron covered in her blood needed to come out. Pursing her lips, breathing hard and fast, she inhaled and exhaled in sharp bursts, gaining whatever courage she could to get her through this. But she couldn’t. She grunted, letting the rod go; even if she could pull it out without passing out again, she would have bled out faster afterwards. She needed to get out of there with this stupid fucking rod sticking out of her side. She could do this. 

The rod knocked and poked at debris as Roxy made her way through the tight gaps, but it didn’t matter, she had to make sure she was out of this fucking crater. Each hand grasped tighter and tighter, unsure of how her body would hoist her. When she reached the top of the torn up compound, the building a mess of bricks and stones mixed with the grounds that collapsed around it, he knew she had to get up the side somehow. In the midst of all of this, she had to manage climbing up the side of a pit to get to safe ground. 

Stumbling up and over the scaffolding and bricks, the structure that was once her home beneath her feet, she found the wall of crumbling dirt that she now had to climb. Sticking her hand into ground, she climbed up, pressing the toes of her feet into the ground to gain some traction. The rod dragged up the soil, having her whimper with every stride she made. God, was she even going to make it up that high? 

Slipping and the sensation of blood trickling down her legs and back, Roxy didn’t know if she could make it. It seemed as though every good step made its way to being a bad one as the ground crumbled and she lost her handle on the earth. When she finally caught onto something solid, she almost cried, the feeling of strong roots beneath her palm meant she was close to solid and strong ground. Pushing through the agony and the way her body felt like it was giving up, Roxy managed to cling to the edge, her feet pushing her body a further way out and making it onto land once more. Curling on her side, she let herself remain there for a time, unfeeling, not crying like expected, just laying on the ground with her eyes welling and her body spent. 

Knowing she couldn’t walk, she decided she had better luck trying to repair her glasses to get Eggsy’s attention. Going to the nearest tree, she propped herself up on her right, letting the left rest away for the rod’s sake. Taking off her classes, she fiddled with the frame, trying to see what she could do with minimal light, but it was useless. She probably couldn’t do it even with some light - she had nothing to work with to try to fix it. She was on her own. “You piece of utter garbage!” she cursed them, throwing them aside. She was going to die here. 

Feeling the back of her trousers, she felt the hard metal of her pistol. Sighing, she took it into her right hand, holding it firmly as she waited for someone to find her or for her to shoot someone who came to finish the job. Still bleeding, she was drifting in and out, no hope in staying with it for much longer. Her body sprung into action though, when she saw the outline of a figure rushing towards her. Pointing her pistol up, she tried to aim, but multiple figures appeared before merging into one. She was losing it. 

“Roxy, it’s me. Eggsy,” he disarmed her with his voice alone. She dropped her gun, eyes failing to stay open. Her head drooped, finally trying to rest. She needed it. Hearing rustling of grass and shaking hands on the side of her face, she could faintly feel his thumb glide over her cheekbone. “Hey, stay with me, Rox,” he urged. He huffed in frustration before he pulled her right arm over his shoulder.

“Gary,” she grunted, pain shocking her into clinging to him once more. Was it really him?

“Yeah, it’s Gary,” he said softly, a ripple of calm washed over her as she moved into his hold, trying to be as weightless as she could. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Something, Rox. But we’ve got you,” he hummed, walking them both away and to a car nearby, its headlights beaming onto the crater that was once the Kingsman estate. “You really went and fucked yourself, didn’t you?” he scoffed and Roxy laughed. 

“Don’t make me laugh when I’m dying,” she groaned, trying to hit into Eggsy’s arm with force but failing in the long run. 

“Noted,” he said. Tucking her into the backseat of the car, she lay on her side. Eggsy removed his jacket, placing it over her body for any kind of warmth. “You do owe me a new suit though,” he teased. 

“Tell me about it, all my clothes are probably on fire,” she joked. This time Eggsy laughed. 

 

*~*~*

 

Waking from a sleep that felt so eternal, she felt the soft running of fingers over her hand as white light blinded her and the pain soon surged through her body, an agony she couldn’t express in a whimper or shout, just something she had to endure. Glancing around at a crisp white medical room, it only took her a moment to see a disheveled looking Eggsy at her side, holding onto her hand with joy as she looked at him. Coming into view was Merlin, clipboard in hand and a small quirk on his lips that may be considered a smile. 

“You’re awake. Thought we might have to call it on you,” Merlin chimed.

“Still fighting,” Roxy shrugged. 

“Well done, Lancelot,” he nodded back. 

Eggsy gripped her hand a little tighter. “Good one, Rox.” He smiled to her with a goofy grin that made her feel so utterly weightless. 

“You’ve got a few broken ribs and a hole in your side that’s going to cause you a fair amount of pain when you recover. Other than that, you’ll live,” Merlin confirmed, the pain echoing over her as he mentioned her wounds. 

“Good to hear,” she replied, sitting up a little. 

“We have news though,” Merlin said before clearing his throat. Roxy braced for the news she thought she already knew. “Everyone in Kingsman is dead, except for everyone accounted for here. As Galahad and I are the only active agents, we’re going to perform the doomsday protocol. We’ve got you set up and safe at MI6, and they’ll keep you safe until everything blows over. If something goes wrong, you’re our only hope of rebuilding kingsman,” he told her, Eggsy’s hand gripping hers as she took in the news. 

“Understood,” she said, knowing her role in this.

“We can’t let anyone know you’re alive,” he made sure she knew. She nodded anyway. Merlin tapped at Eggsy’s shoulder and he stood. He moved to her side, his hand easily sliding against her cheek, caressing her skin with the ghosting of a touch. A shiver raced up Roxy’s spine. 

“I’ll be coming back, Rox. I promise,” he gave a whispered reply, a weary smile on his lips before he cleared his throat and stepped back from her side. 

“I’ll be waiting,” she smiled. He got up to leave, catching the door and stopping at its threshold. He turned to her with a smile, as though he was remembering her and making sure she was alright with just one glance. And then he was gone. 

When the room was empty and Roxy was left on her own, it all dawned on her. She leaned into his touch, her breath hitched when he turned away and sharp at the inhale when he smiled before leaving. 

It wasn’t simply work.

It wasn’t best friends. 

There was something more. 

Roxy was in love with Eggsy.

And he was with someone else. 


End file.
